Everything You Want
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Draco a salva, Harry a beija, Hermione, bem ela entra em conflito com sigo mesma... Songfic DHr e um pouco de HHr


**_Everything You Want_**

A batalha final finalmente acontecia, vários bruxos estavam no chão, infelizmente nem todos eram comensais, entre os bruxos da ordem, estava Hermione que duelava com dois comensais ao mesmo tempo, não demorou muito para ela derrubar um deles, depois disso cuidar do outro não foi fácil,

- _Impedimenta! _– ela disse e se livrou do outro comensal, mas ela não esperava por um ataque vindo por trás dela,

- _Avada kedavra!_ – ela se virou com a varinha para se defender, o feitiço foi lançado por Belatrix e se aproximava dela,

Com o nervoso ela acabou fechando os olhos, esperando que o momento chegasse, mas isto não aconteceu, alguém colocou um escudo na frente dela e a protegeu do ataque, Hermione se virou para ver quem foi que a salvou, ela viu Draco Malfoy com a varinha apontada para ela, ele a tinha defendido, ela então se virou para onde Belatrix estava, Harry estava com a varinha apontada para Belatrix que estava estuporada no chão, e olhava chocado para Malfoy.

Hermione ainda não tinha entendido o que exatamente tinha acontecido, fixou seu olhar em Draco, ele tinha vindo batalhar com os comensais e de repente decidiu salvá-la. Ela estava achando isso muito estranho, continuou olhando para ele, até que sentiu que alguém a abraçava olhou e viu Harry,

- Mione, você quase me mata de medo agora, achei que ia te perder, se não fosse pelo Ma... – Harry parou, apertou mais o abraço e respirou fundo.

Hermione se virou para olhar novamente para Malfoy, mas ele não estava mais lá, ela começou a olhar a volta por ele, mas ele tinha desaparecido. Hermione voltou a encarar Harry, e levou um susto ao ver que ele se aproximava, "parece que ele quer me beijar." ela pensou, Harry continuava se aproximando, ela o viu fechar os olhos, "Ai meu Merlim, ele quer me beijar!" Hermione sentiu os lábios de Harry tocando os seus, ela sempre achou Harry o cara perfeito, e até se repreendeu quando pensava em como seria beijá-lo,mas neste momento, sua cabeça estava em outra pessoa 'Draco Malfoy'. Ela deu um empurrão em Harry,

- Er... é, a ba-batalha, temos que voltar pra batalha – ela disse com dificuldade, depois praticamente correu pra bem longe.

Era isso! A batalha tinha acabado, a guerra tinha acabado. Devia ser um motivo para euforia em todo mundo bruxo, e estava sendo para a maioria, menos para os bruxos da ordem, que tinham perdido pessoas importantes, entre elas Moody, Quim, Neville, Tonks, e o pior para Harry e Hermione, Rony, que foi assassinado pelo próprio Voldemort.

Somewhere there's speaking  
Em algum lugar há falatório,  
It's already coming in  
e já está chegando  
Oh and it's rising at the back  
E está se elevando no fundo  
of your mind  
de sua mente  
You never could get it  
Você só entendia isso quando  
Unless you were fed it  
era alimentado com isso  
Now you're here  
Agora você está aqui  
and you don't know why  
e não sabe o porquê

But under skinned knees  
Mas, embaixo do joelho ralado  
and the skid marks  
e das marcas dos escorregões  
Past the places  
Atrás dos lugares  
where you used to learn  
onde você aprendia  
You howl and listen  
Você uiva e ouve  
Listen and wait for the echoes of  
Ouve, e espera pelos ecos dos  
angels who won't return  
anjos que não voltarão

Estavam só os dois na sede da ordem, sentados ao lado do outro sem se falar. Eles estavam inconfortáveis, sem falar nos outros problemas que estavam na cabeça; Draco Malfoy e o beijo. Sentada ali, Hermione estava totalmente confusa com seus pensamentos,

"Eu não entendo, Draco Malfoy salva minha vida e depois some, e o pior de tudo, Harry me beijou! Sempre sonhei com esse momento, mas quando ele veio, simplesmente não senti nada de especial, Nada!... Harry é o homem perfeito ele é tudo! E quando ele finalmente demonstra alguma coisa por mim, eu nem ligo!"

- Mione, Mione! Hermione! – Harry chamava mas Hermione estava meio perdida em seus pensamentos, - HERMIONE!

- Que? Disse alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou distraída.

- Estou te chamando a um tempo, mas isso não importa, eu acho que tinha que pedir desculpas pelo que fiz na batalha, - Harry disse meio nervoso.

- Não ligue para isso, Harry.

- Então você... você go-gostou? – Harry perguntou,

- Olha, Harry. Faz tempo que eu tenho sonhado com esse momento, mas aquele beijo nã... –

He's everything you want  
Ele é tudo que você quer  
He's everything you need  
Tudo que você precisa  
He's everything inside of you  
Ele é tudo dentro de você  
That you wish you could be  
que você queria ser  
He says all the right things  
Diz todas as coisas certas  
At exactly the right time  
no momento exato  
But he means nothing to you  
Mas ele não lhe significa nada  
And you don't know why  
e você não sabe porque

Hermione foi interrompida por um beijo de Harry, e mais uma vez ela o empurrou, só que mais delicadamente dessa vez,

- Não faz isso, Harry. – Hermione disse

- Mas você disse que sempre sonhou com isso, por que você está assim?

- Eu ainda estou achando estranho o fato do Malfoy ter me salvado,

- Eu também achei isso muito estranho, mas porque isso te impede de me beijar? – Harry perguntou

Hermione não respondeu, também o que ela podia responder? Ela ficou totalmente constrangida, e ruborizou. Olhou meio nervosa para Harry, ainda tentando achar uma resposta.

- Por favor, Hermione, não me diz que você está gostando dele, pelo amor de Merlim não me diz que eu te perdi pra ele.

- Harry, não é nada disso! É que eu... eu... eu, - quem ela estava tentando enganar? Ela mesma provavelmente.

You're waiting for  
Você está esperando por  
someone to put you together  
alguém que lhe conserte  
You're waiting for  
Você está esperando por  
someone to push you away  
alguém que lhe rejeite

- Mione, você sabe que não gosto dele,

- Mas ele salvou minha vida.

- Mas ele foi um comensal! O por que dele ter feito isso eu não sei, e talvez nunca chegue a saber, mas você não precisa ficar assim por causa disso.

- Eu... eu... eu, - Hermione tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Não vou dizer que te entendo, porque não entendo, também não vou dizer que estou feliz com sua escolha, porque eu queria ser sua escolha. Mas não vou conseguir nada de alguém que não me ama... Agora, acho eu vou pro meu quarto, boa noite! – Harry saiu rápido em direção ao quarto, deixando Hermione lá pensativa,

"Eu ainda não acredito! Eu estou gostando do Draco... Draco!? É Malfoy, não Draco! Mas eu decido gostar dele justo quando o Harry diz que gosta de mim! E eu sempre quis ouvir isso! Eu só posso estar ficando maluca! Mas por que ele me salvou? Eu não sou a sangue-ruim que ele sempre zoou? Por que ele iria me salv..." Hermione continuaria com esses pensamentos malucos se não tivesse ouvido alguém aparatar ali perto, mesmo que Voldemort estivesse morto, eles ainda estavam em alerta,

Ela pegou sua varinha e foi até a janela ver quem estava lá, agora sim Hermione teve certeza de que estava maluca, ela podia jurar estava vendo Draco Malfoy. "É, agora eu tenho certeza eu estou maluca! Eu estou tento alucinações!" Hermione continuou olhando, mas sua _alucinação _não saia dali, ela então andou até a porta, colocou a mão na maçaneta e ficou parada ali, pensando se faria mesmo isso. "Depois dessa acho que vou parar no St. Mungus!" então ela abriu a porta.

Draco chegou até ali, tinha certeza de que era ali, mas não via casa nenhuma, ouviu um barulho atrás dele, e se virou, ela estava vindo na direção dele, ele realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, mas começou a sentir alguma coisa por ela no sétimo ano quando eles eram os monitores chefes, e dividiram uma sala, desde então, ele meio que começou a segui-la.

- Hermione! – ele disse,

- Como você veio parar aqui? Esse lugar é secreto! – ela disse andando até ele

- Nem tão secreto, bem, eu achei o lugar, mas não descobri como entrar,

- Mas como você descobriu o lugar?

- Digamos que eu venho te seguindo a algum tempo,

- Como assim, você vem me seguindo? O que você quer?

- Apenas meus agradecimentos por ter salvou sua vida.

There's always another wound  
Há sempre outra ferida  
to discover  
para descobrir  
There's always something more  
Há sempre outra coisa, que  
you wish he'd say  
você gostaria que ele falasse

- Eu não acredito que você veio ate a sede da ordem da fênix pra cobrar agradecimentos!

- Sabe não é todo dia que se salva uma pessoa que está do outro lado da guerra.

- Você não devia estar aqui! Vai embora.

- Calma ai Hermione, você est...

- Desde quando você me chama de Hermione?

- Preferi Mione?

- Agrrr. Ta! Obrigada, Dra... Malfoy. – ela disse nervosa

- Você ia me chamar de Draco!

- Não ia não.

- Ia Sim, Mione.

- Ta bom, eu quase te chamei de Draco, mas pára de me chamar de Mione, só meus amigos podem me chamar assim.

- E eu não sou seu amigo?

- Não.

- Então quem eu sou?

- Você é Draco Malfoy. Alguém que está do lado das trevas.

- Isso eu sei, eu quero saber quem eu sou para você. Um inimigo? Nada? Ou talvez o amor de sua vida? – a cada palavra Draco ia se aproximando, deixando Hermione nervosa, ela começou a andar de costas até bater na parede de uma outra casa, ele continuava andando em sua direção,

- V-você? O a-amor da, da minha v-vida?

- Sim.

- N-não, cla-claro que não.

- Não? – ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, Hermione não tinha mais para aonde correr.

Draco a beijou, Hermione não sabia bem o que fazer, mas acabou cedendo. Ele a prensou mais contra a parede. Eles continuaram se beijando por mais algum tempo, até que Draco interrompeu o beijo e olhou para ela,

- É, eu acho que sou o amor da sua vida mesmo.

- Está louc...?

- Afinal, você não me empurrou que nem fez com o Potter.

- V-você viu?

But you'll just sit tight  
Mas você apenas sentará quieto  
And watch it unwind  
e esperará ele se acalmar  
It's only what you're asking for  
É só o que você está pedindo  
And you'll be just fine  
E você vai ficar bem  
With all of your time  
com todo o tempo que precisar  
It's only what you're waiting for  
É só o que você está esperando  
Past the places where  
Passando por lugares em que  
you might have turned  
você poderia ter virado

- Sabe Hermione, eu venho te seguindo desde o ultimo ano. E sabe por que? – ele respirou fundo e continuou, - Porque você começou a mexer comigo, eu realmente não sei dizer que sensação é essa. Mas como eu nunca tinha sentido antes deduzi que eu, que eu bem, que eu estava apaixonado por você, mas eu não estava, - Hermione o olhou confusa, - eu estou.

- V-você está querendo dizer que me ama?

- É, você realmente é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu já conheci. – ele respirou fundo e disse, - Sim Hermione, eu te amo. – Hermione o fitou meio chocada, ele deu um sorrisinho, - E você também me ama. Não ama?

- Amo. – ela disse meio confusa ainda, Draco sorriu mais e a beijou novamente. Até que Hermione percebeu a gravidade do que estava fazendo e o empurrou. – Não, meus amigos estão mortos, e você estava do lado de quem os matou, vai embora! – falando isso Hermione correu de volta para a casa.

You never did notice, but you  
Você nunca notou, mas você  
still hide away  
ainda se esconde  
The anger of angels who  
A fúria dos anjos que não mais  
won't return  
retornarão

Ela correu até dentro da casa, e deu de cara com Harry, que tinha os olhos vermelhos e uma cara triste e abalada.

- Mione? Você saiu?

- E-eu fui dar uma volta.

- Não devia fazer isso, ainda estamos em alerta, tem comensais furiosos por toda a parte,

- Calma, Harry. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- Mas você sabe que eu me preocupo, e também sabe porquê.

- Harry, você estava chorando? – Hermione perguntou quando finalmente se virou para olhá-lo.

- Voce não precisa mentir pra mim, sabe?

- O que?

- Por que mentiu pra mim? Eu vi, e ouvi o que aconteceu lá fora.

He's everything you want  
Ele é tudo que você quer  
He's everything you need  
Tudo que você precisa  
He's everything inside of you  
Ele é tudo dentro de você  
That you wish you could be  
que você queria ser

- Harry, eu, eu não sei o que fazer. – Hermione começou a chorar abaixou a cabeça e continuou, - Você é a única pessoa que tenho pra conversar, mas não posso.

- Droga! - Harry correu até Hermione e a abraçou, - Olha Mione, eu te amo, e tudo que eu mais quero é te ver feliz, te ver sorrindo. Dói que mim saber que você não me ama, mas dói mais ainda saber que você está triste. Já ouviu um ditado que diz: 'quem ama deixa viver'. Pois é, eu te amo, e vou te deixar viver do jeito que você quiser, mesmo que seja ao lado do Malfoy.

He says all the right things  
Diz todas as coisas certas  
Out of the island  
Fora da ilha  
and into the highway  
dentro da rodovia  
At exactly the right time  
no momento exato  
But he means nothing to you  
Mas ele não lhe significa nada  
And you don't know why  
e você não sabe porque

- Ai Harry. Eu realmente não sei como eu posso não te amar, - ela olhou para ele, - eu realmente queria.

- Não se pode escolher, eu não escolhi te amar, mas fico feliz que tenha sido você. Seu coração escolheu o Malfoy, e aparentemente o dele escolheu o seu, então faz o seguinte, - Harry passou a mão pelo seu rosto e limpando suas lagrimas disse, - vai atrás dele.

- Mas...

- Faz o que estou dizendo, eu quero te ver feliz. Vai lá.

Hermione o olhou e afirmou com a cabeça, andou até a porta e a abriu, ela então se virou para Harry e disse:

- Obrigada, Harry.

- Pra te ver sorrindo faço o que for preciso.

Hermione saiu, Harry sentiu uma lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, "É estranho, eu sou tudo que ela quer, sou tudo que ela precisa, sou tudo dentro dela,"

I am everything you want  
Eu sou tudo que você quer  
I am everything you need  
Eu sou tudo que precisa  
I am everything inside of you  
Eu sou tudo dentro de você  
That you wish you could be  
que você queria ser

"Digo sempre as coisas certas na hora exata, mas não significo nada para ela" ele se sentou no sofá ainda pensativo, sabia que era o certo, mas a verdade doía.

I say all the right things  
Eu digo as coisas certas  
At exactly the right time  
no momento exato  
But I mean nothing to you  
Mas eu não lhe significo nada  
And I don't know why  
e não sei porque

"Se ela mesma não sabe porque não me ama, como posso saber?" resipirou fundo.

And I don't know why  
E eu não sei porque...

"Por que?"

Why  
Por que?

* * *

**N/A: **Num ato extremamente masoquista, eu deicid fazer uma fic D/Hr... Nem bto fé... Mas sabe que é um casal a se considerar! Num é tao ruim assim... Mas ainda to com H/Hr até o fim... 


End file.
